Episode 760
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Zoro - Franky | rating = | rank = }} "The Exterminated Capital - The Curly Hat Pirates Arrive!" is the 760th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Wanda continues telling the Straw Hats about the Mink Tribe's battle with Jack, revealing that it lasted for five days. On the fifth day, however, Jack lost his patience and subdued the minks with a poisonous gas. The Beasts Pirates proceeded to slaughter many minks, and they crucified Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and the strongest mink warriors, torturing them for a day. However, Jack left at the end of the day, and in the present Inuarashi reveals that Jack left in order to rescue Doflamingo, meaning that the Straw Hats on Dressrosa had helped save the minks. The day after Jack's departure, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Momonosuke, and Caesar Clown reached Zou, and Sanji took Chopper and Caesar further into the destroyed Mokomo Dukedom. Soon afterward, the others witnessed Tristan being pursued by Sheepshead and Ginrummy, and they managed to let Tristan escape. Meanwhile, Sanji, Chopper, and Caesar entered the gas-covered Kurau City, and a barely conscious Pedro begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. Long Summary While night still reigns over the Mokomo Dukedom, Wanda continues telling the Straw Hats about the Mink Tribe's battle with Jack, revealing that it lasted five days. 17 days ago, Nekomamushi began an intense and fast-paced clash with Jack, and the mink was surprised that the pirate could keep up with his staff. He managed to get close to Jack and knock him down, although Jack retaliated by knocking the mink a fair distance back. Jack then charged at Nekomamushi, but the mink blocked the attack by spinning his spear. Nekomamushi then sped around Jack and jumped between a few buildings before successfully knocking the pirate off balance. He then prepared a finishing blow, but Jack managed to recover and counter it, although Nekomamushi managed to kick him in the forehead. Jack was unfazed by the blow as he wiped away the mark it left, and Nekomamushi noted that Jack was much tougher to defeat than he anticipated. However, his curious demeanor quickly changed into a ferocious one as he shouted he would kill Jack; the pirate only replied that he would like to see the mink try. Eventually, 6:00 AM arrived and the Guardians retreated, to the Beasts Pirates' exasperation. Nekomamushi told an unwilling Bepo to retreat before telling Jack to not let Inuarashi kill him so he could finish the pirate off the next night. Inuarashi and the Musketeers then arrived, and the Gifters decided to attack Inuarashi, but were thwarted by the Musketeers as their leader resumed his battle with Jack. Inuarashi managed to overwhelm Jack and knock him into a building, and he complained that because of this he had to smell Nekomamushi's scent, but Jack emerged from the wreckage and knocked him into the building on the opposite side. Inuarashi recovered from the blow, and the two continued to clash. The Musketeers and the Guardians rotated in and out of battle for the next five days, and despite the Beasts Pirates sending in reinforcements from their fleet in the ocean below, the minks eventually managed to get the upper hand. However, they could not overwhelm Jack himself, although Jack was equally unable to take down Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, which resulted in him growing impatient and ending the battle with a poisonous gas weapon. In the present, the Straw Hats are shocked to hear about this, and Chopper reveals that Jack used one of Caesar Clown's gas weapons to destroy this country. Robin deduces that these weapons made their way from Caesar to Doflamingo, who trafficked it to Kaido, Jack's captain, and Luffy gets angry at Caesar. 12 days ago, the gas spread into Kurau City, immediately causing Wanda, Inuarashi, and all the other Musketeers to fall to the ground. Except for the ones who retreated to the back of the Rightflank Fortress, most of the minks were subdued and slaughtered, as the Beasts Pirates took pleasure in repeating their question about the samurai that the minks had repeatedly claimed to not know before killing them. In the present, Wanda grows emotional as she recounts the atrocity, but she continues, revealing that the Guardians were also subdued and attacked. However, the pirates were still getting no answer, so they crucified and tortured the strongest mink warriors, including Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. They continued interrogating the minks about the samurai, and the determined Inuarashi and Nekomamushi continued denying any knowledge of one, causing a wrathful Jack to attack both of them. The torture lasted for a full day before Jack departed from Zou, leaving behind some of his men. In the present, Inuarashi reveals that the Straw Hats had caused this, and the pirates are surprised that he is awake. Inuarashi says that he read Jack's obituary and realized that he had tried to rescue Doflamingo, whom the Straw Hats on Dressrosa had brought down. Thus, the Straw Hats had spared them from further attack, and Wanda is even more grateful toward them. Chopper then reveals that he, Sanji, Nami, Brook, Momonosuke, and Caesar arrived on Zou the day after Jack left. They were all bewildered that Zou was located on an elephant, and Caesar tried convincing them not to enter, but they forced him to carry them up there like a hot air balloon. They went through the destroyed gate, and surveyed the heavily damaged Mokomo Dukedom, with the possibility of invaders putting them on edge. Sanji left Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke at the gate as he took Chopper and Caesar on ahead, and Chopper had to hit Caesar to get him moving. As Sanji, Chopper, and Caesar surveyed the land ahead, Brook, Nami, and Momonosuke pondered about what happened to the country. Suddenly, they heard Tristan cry out for help as she emerged from the forest being chased by Sheepshead and Ginrummy on a crocodile-boar steed. Nami deduced that she was a victim and Sheepshead was a villain, so she pulled Tristan toward safety. Sheepshead turned around as he gleefully stated his desire to torture and interrogate Tristan. Nami left the pirates to Brook, and Sheepshead was appalled at Brook's skeletal appearance. Brook then used Soul Solid to freeze the ground around them, causing Sheepshead and Ginrummy's steed to slip and fall. However, Tristan was frightened by Brook and Momonosuke's strange appearances and ran away, causing the Straw Hats to chase after her, and an enraged Sheepshead got up with the intent of pursuing the pirates. Meanwhile, Sanji, Chopper, and Caesar discovered the gas-covered Kurau City, and were shocked by all the subdued minks lying in the streets. As they prepared to leave in order to avoid succumbing to the gas, Pedro called out to them. The heavily injured mink deduced that the pirates were not on Jack's side and begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, saying the world is waiting for them. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are seen unconscious at their crucifixes, with Inuarashi missing his left leg and Nekomamushi missing his left forearm. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Additional scenes of Nekomamushi and Inuarashi's clash with Jack. **The three Inuarashi Musketeers defending Inuarashi from Gifters. **While Wanda is talking about the poison gas weapon, Luffy comments that it must have felt frustrating for Inuarashi. **While talking about Jack's departure from Zou, Inuarashi shows Luffy and his group the newspaper that explains about Jack's supposed death. From the newspaper, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper see what Jack looks like. **Additional scenes of the arrival of Sanji's group. *In the anime, Caesar's poison gas weapon is first mentioned when Wanda is talking about the fifth day of the battle against the Beast Pirates. In the manga, the weapon was already mentioned while the Straw Hats were still conversing with Inuarashi. *When Sanji, Caesar, and Chopper discover the Mink Tribe, the anime shows less blood on the crucified Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. *There was an error in the preview scene where Nami's Clima-Tact is colored beige instead of blue. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 760